herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Punisher (Marvel)
|origin = The Amazing Spider-Man #129 (February 1974) |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Hunting down criminals |goals = Rid the world of Criminals |family = |friends = Microchip Spacker Dave Joan the Mouse Mr. Bumpo Rachel Cole-Alves Elektra Wolverine Ghost Rider Cloak & Dagger |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Tragic Vigilante |size = 200 }} The Punisher is a violent vigilante from Marvel comics and varies from being a dark anti-hero to being an outright protagonist villain depending on the writer and/or story. Driven by the death of his family, the Punisher hunts down criminals and kills them in brutal ways, and he is also known to settle for intimidation or torture. Powers and Abilities Frank Castle is a military veteran with years of experience and training to handle himself against any threat, and is skilled in weapons, stealth tactics, espionage, and many other tactics. Though he has no superhuman powers, Nick Fury's intel classified him as a being power level 6 or greater due to his said abilities, and use of lethal force. Former Powers *'Angelic Powers:' After being resurrected by a Grigori named Gadriel, he was imbued with divine essence giving him biological immortality, accelerated healing, supernatural sense, and dream-based precognition. In addition, Castle was also given access to a "hammerspace" portal to Heaven, giving him the ability to produce special firearms that were capable of killing both mundane and paranormal threats. These powers were removed when Frank wouldn't work for Haven and the Angels. *'Franken-Castle Powers:' After his death by Daken, Castle was resurrected by Morbius to aid him and the Legion of Monsters. He had superhuman strength to an unknown degree, and he was rendered immune to Lady Gorgon's telepathic mind control, and Daken's pheromones. *'Bloodstone Fragment:' At one point, Castle once had this fragment that enhanced in unknown ways, giving him some degree of a healing factor which allowed him to recover from serious injuries. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Frank has complete control of his mind and consciousness, providing a strong resistance against telepathic powers that are used against him. *'Military and Extensive Special Operations Training:' As part of his Marine Force training, Castle completed U.S. Navy SEAL (SEa Air Land), UDT (Underwater Demolition Team) and LRPA (Long Range Patrol) training, EOD (explosive ordnance disposal) training, graduated the Army's Ranger School, complete the U.S. Army Airborne School, graduated the U.S. Army Special Forces Qualification Course, and LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) training. He also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment, and also is a qualified HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) jumper. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Frank shows himself to master tactician, allowing him to single-handedly incapacitate up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. This is achieved to his attention to detail, and getting to know the environment around him. *'Maximum Human Conditioning:' Castle is at the peak physical condition of a human being, going through rigorous training and exercise regimes. As a result, he developed strength, speed, endurance, stamina, healing, metabolism, immune system, longevity, reflexes, and agility near the limits of a super-soldier's capabilities. Black Widow, a Russian super-soldier and hero of the Avengers, has stated that Castle is stronger than her. *'Master Martial Artist:' Castle was trained in multiple forms of armed and unarmed combat, becoming highly adept in Nash Ryu Jujutsu, Hwa Rang Do, Chin Na, Ninjutsu, and Shorin-ryu Karate. His mastery of hand-to-hand combat allows him to fight mundane heroes, but strain against enhanced, superhuman, or paranormal enemies. *'Weapon Profienciey:' Being trained to fight in modern warfare, the Punisher is a recipient of multi-disciplinary military knowledge from the U.S. Armed Forces. Thanks to this and continued training, the Punisher is a master of many weapons and firearms, favoring long-ranged weapons and knives. His training has allowed him to be master marksman, and favors using melee weapons, mainly knives and daggers. *'Expert Pilot:' Castle received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and U.S. Naval Special Warfare Command, allowing to fly helicopters and airplanes when the situation calls for it. *'Master Interrogator:' Castle is a master interrogator, and get information from people with little effort, due to his brutal methods and intimidating demeanor. He shows himself to be creative with his torture techniques, such as using water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, and starvation to name a few. Portrayals Live-Action *In the titular 1989 film, he was portrayed by Dolph Lundgren, who also played He-Man. *In the titular 2004 film, he was portrayed by Thomas Jane, who also played David Drayton in The Mist. **Jane would voice the character in the 2005 video game, and portray him again in the fan film The Punisher: Dirty Laundry. *In Punisher: War Zone, he was portrayed by Ray Stevenson, who also played Volstagg in the MCUs Thor films. **Stevenson also voiced the character in The Super Hero Squad Show. *In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he was portrayed by Jon Bernthal, who also played Shane Walsh in The Walking Dead, and Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis in Fury Animation *In the Spider-Man animated series, he was voiced by John Beck. *In Iron Man: Rise of Technovore, he was voiced by Norman Reedus, who also plays Daryl Dixon in The Walking Dead. *In Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher, he was voiced by Brian Bloom, who also voices William "B.J." Blazkowicz in the MG Wolfenstein series, and voiced Alex Shepherd in Silent Hill: Homecoming, Matt Horner in the StarCraft series, Yuri in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Jackie Estacado in The Darkness II, and Nick Reyes in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Video Games *In the 2000 Spider-Man video game, he was voiced by Daran Norris, who also voiced Cosmo in The Fairly OddParents played Gordy in Ned's Declassified School Survivor's Guide, Jack Smith in American Dad, and Knock Out in the Transformers series. *In Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, he was voiced by Crispin Freeman, who also voiced Alucard in the Hellsing series, Itachi Uchiha in the Naruto series, and many others. *In Marvel Heroes, he was voiced by Marc Worden. *In Lego Marvel Super Heroes, he was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, who also voiced Minh Young Kim in the Gears of War series, Tenzin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Kazuhira Miller in the Metal Gear Solid series, and Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 3. *In Marvel Avengers Academy, he was voiced by James Arnold Taylor, who also voiced Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars series, Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Leonardo in the TMNT film. Quotes }} Gallery Images Frank_Castle_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_129_0001.jpg|The Punisher in Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 # 129. Franken_Castle.jpg|The Punisher as Franken-Castle. Frank_Castle_(Earth-616)_from_Punisher_Vol_9_1_0001.jpg Punisher_In_the_Blood_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Punisher_Vol_12_1_Textless.jpg Frank_Castle_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_2_1_0001.png|The Punisher from Ultimates comics. Punisher-(Earth-1610)-3.png|Ultimates Punisher as an Avenger. Punisher.jpg|The Punisher in Spider-Man animated series DolphLundgrenPunisher.jpg|Dolph Lundgren as the Punisher in the 1989 film The Punisher ThomasJanePunisher.jpg|Thomas Jane as the Punisher in the 2004 film The Punisher punisher-2-ray-stevenson.jpg|Ray Stevenson as the Punisher in the 2008 film, Punisher: War Zone Punisher_01.png|Jon Bernthal as the Punisher in the Daredevil Netflix series|link=The Punisher (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Punisher 2017 Character Poster Textless.png|Jon Bernthal as the Punisher in his titular Netflix series. Punisher_MUA3.png|Punisher in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Trivia *The character is based on Don Pendleton's The Executioner character/vigilante Mack Bolan. *According to editor Don Daley, he estated that the Punisher's version of justice was the Code of Hammurabi: "An eye for an Eye". Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Extremists Category:Defectors Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Nihilistic Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fallen Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Obsessed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Protectors Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Titular Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Elderly Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Parents Category:Legacy Category:Lethal Category:Martyr Category:Archenemy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Betrayed Category:Rescuers Category:Wrathful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Retired Category:On & Off Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nurturer Category:Avengers Members